One Night In my arms
by xoxodance
Summary: Will Gabby be right? Will troy be her first sex toy at east high?


Sexy Can I

Sexy Can I?

-It's been six years since Gabriella Montez had settled down in a house that she could call her own. As she stepped into her newly furnished room she took a deep breathe in.

-Suddenly Gabby's phone started to ring. "Hello Mom. What do you want?"

-"Sweet heart, can you prepare yourself dinner, because I'll be out here all day."

-"Sure mom." Gabby quickly made her way down to the kitchen and grabbed out a hot pocket. "This will do for today" She stuck the hot pocket into the oven and waited for it to cook. As she took it out she heard a knock on the door.

- Gabby went the door confused, thinking who could this possibly be, I don't know anyone

- "Hi, I'm Ryan Evans, we're now neighbors. You should be coming to school tomorrow, right?"

-"Yes, of course. It's nice to meet you Ryan."

- "Sure. Well if you want to come over for dinner and meet my twin sister Sharpay, that'd be great. And we also have our pianist over, Kelsi and I'm sure she'll want to meet you. She's a nice gal."

- "That's so sweet of you, I'll come right by." Gabby shut the door and threw her hot pocket into the trash can.

- 20 minutes later after Gabby stopped primping herself, she walked over to the Evans and knocked on the door.

- "Heya Gabby. It's nice to see you came."

- "Thanks for having me, your house is beautiful."

- "Well don't just stand there, come on in." Ryan lead Gabby the way to the table where there was a seat between Sharpay and Kelsi waiting for her.

- "Hi, I'm Kelsi."

- Gabby shook Kelsi's hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Are you Sharpay?"

- "Yeah. I'm Sharpay, but you can call me Shar."

- "Okay, 'Shar'." Gabby said as she took her seat.

- After dinner Shar, Gabby, and Kelsi went upstairs to Sharpay's room to have 'girl' talks.

- "So tell us about yourself, what do you like to do?" asked Shar.

-"Well, I'm really smart naturally, but my real talent is I like to sing and dance."Af

- "Really" Sharpay said suspiciously, "Me too, just watch out. I'm the best singer in the school."

-"I highly doubt that" Kelsi said.

-"Look Kelsi, I can take your job away just as quick as I gave it to you. You better watch yourself."

-After a few more questions they started getting heavier and heavier.

-thinking of ways to really get to know the kind of girl Gabriella is, Sharpay asking her personal questions. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

-"No, I just broke up with him. I don't like long distant relationships"

-"You make it sound as if you've been in many."

-"oh yeah, boys come crawling for me everywhere I go, it's another talent of mine."

-"Really…" Sharpay said with a suspicious on her face.

- "yeah, I remember this one time. I got asked to prom with this one semi-cute kid, and then that night I slept with his best friend. Not that it was my first time having sex or anything." Gabriella smiled thinking back on the wild times that she used to have.

-"Wow, you've had sex more than once?" Kelsi asked.

-Sharpay jumped in, "Duh, who hasn't? Are you saying that you're still a virgin?"

- Kelsi shyly replied by shaking her head

-"Well that's alright, everyone can go at their own speed." Gabby said trying to support Kelsi. "Who did you have sex with before, Sharpay?"

-"well, I had sex with Jake Robinson, but then he moved. And then I had sex with Chad Danforth. Oh yeah and I was fingered by Troy Bolton."

- Many hours after talking about sex, Gabby headed home for bed, knowing that she was going to have a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

-- THE NEXT DAY--

Gabby woke up bright and early and began to curl her hair. man, I hope today will go smooth.

At 7:10 her bus came and she ran outside. As she was searching for Sharpay and Ryan she found that all the seats were taken.

"Hey, you can sit next to me." A voice side from behind her. Gabby turned around and looked into a pair of ocean blue eyes. "Hi I'm Troy Bolton."

"Hey, I've heard of you." Gabby said, remembering last night.

"You have? I've never heard of you before." Troy said very confused.

"Oh, I went over to Ryan and Sharpay's house for dinner last night. And Shar was telling me how you fingered her." Gabby said without thinking.. "whoops!"

Troy laughed "it's okay. I only did that once. I don't like her though, that was two years ago."

"Oh." Gabby said starring into his beautiful eyes. He's going to be my first sex while I'm here at East High "Well," Gabby began trying to turn him on, " You can do whatever you please with me" she said as she turned her head away from looking at him. Through the corner of her eye she could see Troy confused yet smiling at her offer.

It was 9:00 and time for second period. When someone bumped into Gabby.

"Whoops I'm sorry Gabby." Troy said with a grin, showing that he purposely did it.

"It's okay Troy. So listen, what are you doing today?" Gabby said with a bright smile.

"nothing, why do you want to hang today?" Troy said hopefully.

"I wasn't planning on it.. I'm just kidding Troy. Sure we'll hang."

After school Gabby ran upstairs and put her sexiest black laced bra and thong. She then put on a dress that revealed the bra and showed her cleavage. "This will do the trick to get his juices flowing. Who knows, maybe we can have sex tonight."

At six o' clock the door bell rang. "Hey Troy!" Gabby said, pressing her chest out.

wow, does she know that her bra is hanging out? "He..y Gabby. You look pretty."

yes, I made him nervous with how I dressed, this Is so going to work out. "Thank you Troy. Come on in and sit down."

"Thanks" Troy sat down on the couch with Gabby and began to eat the Crabs that she had prepared for their little 'date' tonight.

Gabby flipped on the romantic music, just to spice things up a bit. "So do you like the food?"

Troy began getting nervous. "Yeah, it's nice Gabby."

"Troy…," Gabby said as she ran her hand up his thigh, "Do you like me?"

"Um…" As Troy was trying to find something to say he felt a pair of two luscious lips on his.

Gabby pulled back, "do you like me now?" Gabby went back in and made a passage way to let troy know to stick his tongue into her body. Troy took the sign and slipped his tongue in there. Gabby, beginning to get frisky, took her hand and got a hold of Troy's big cock. Troy could feel it becoming hard. Gabby smiled knowing that she did this to him. She felt like she had all the power in the world. Troy, beginning to get into it, took his hands and ran them down her back and grabbed her sweet ass and squeezed it.

"Remember Troy, Do whatever you please" Those words pulled a trigger in Troy's body and he took Gabby's bra and dress off and began to suck on her nipples, making them hard. Gabby took her hand off of Troy's cock and began to unbutton his shirt. Troy looked back looking at a sexy lady in just a lacy thong. Gabby did not stop to look for she was eager to get some.

Troy removed her lacy thong and stuck his fingers up her vagina. Gabby moaned in pleasure which made Troy even more excited and began to eat her out. Gabby moaned even louder and took off Troy's pants and boxers.

Troy getting excited started directing his dick to Gabby's mouth. Gabby got a hold of it and began sucking and rubbing it. Bringing it in and out of her mouth. "okay now do me some good Troy." Troy brought his dick to Gabby's vagina and began to stick it in slowly and than began to pick up the paste.

"OMIGOD!" Gabby screamed with pleasure " Keep going Troy, Never EVERR STOP! NEVER! UGH!" Gabby gave the biggest moan Troy has ever heard.

"I'm Here baby" Troy started to buck his hips along with Gabby

They finally reached their climax and they Troy rested his head on her boobs and then rolled off of her and laid net to her.

"Thank you Troy" Gabby said as she ran her hands threw his hair.

"No problem" And then they slowly fell asleep in eachothr's arms.


End file.
